


50p at Tescos

by Laheyyy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically harry uses a cucumber as a dildo, Horny Harry, Louis Tomlinson mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Other, Phone Sex, Tescos, cucumber, one direction - Freeform, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laheyyy/pseuds/Laheyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis so much whilst they are on break from the tour. He has to think of other things to keep his hormonal mind at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50p at Tescos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

He was shaking. Having just left his house on a mission to his local Tescos. Sweaty hands folded up in his jean pockets. The tight material clinging to every inch of his legs.

This was new. But he craved it, he needed it. Being at home with his family restricted his access to the things he needed. He needed something in him, and quickly.

His legs dragged him through the air-conditioned doors. The cold chill creeping upon him as he entered the vegetable aisle. Harry's eyes immediately going towards the phallic, green vegetable. 

Only 50p!

Now was his chance. He grabbed it, quickly pushing it down by his side so that no stranger could see him buying it. Even though buying a cucumber may seem normal to other people, the things Harry was going to do with the vegetable made him feel embarrassed. Staggering, he approached the self check-out; placing the cucumber on the side and pressing the 'start shopping' button. He smoothly ran the vegetable over the scanner and placed it in the small Tesco bag to the left of him. 

"PLACE YOUR ITEM IN THE BAGGING AREA"  
The scary automatic voice yelled at him, causing more unwanted attention to be bestowed on Harry. His hands shaking like a dry leaf in the wind. He angrily picked up the vegetable, placing it back into his bag. The machine finally stopped shouting at him after the fourth attempt. His sighed in relief, his hands shaking less than before. He quickly left the supermarket, keeping his head down. If he couldn't see anyone, they couldn't see him. He was already embarrassed enough, if he saw someone familiar he would be even more embarrassed. Thankfully his house was on a few streets away. He ran the whole way back.

The house was empty. Harry's family had left for the weekend, leaving him home alone with his cat. Being at home was so much more relaxing than being on tour, he was thankful for this break. However, he did miss his best friends. Liam, Niall, Zayn and especially his secret boyfriend Louis, had all gone back to their family homes during their break in the Europe tour. The five all having an emotional goodbye, going out for a cheeky Nando's. The cheekiest. 

But he missed them all dearly. Harry had phoned Liam,Zayn and Niall, all of them seemingly good with visiting their families. But when he had phoned Louis things kept getting heated. Not in the angry heated way, but in the sexual way. Both of them missing each other with an immense and fierce desire. During tour they had been attached at the hip, sharing bunks and constantly holding hands when nobody could see. And the sex was amazing. They liked to switch it up, but Harry loved when he had his boyfriends dick in his ass. And he was currently craving it as he entered his home in Cheshire. 

He ran upstairs, kicking off his boots as he moved. Struggling with his seemingly painted on black jeans, sticking to his sweaty thighs. He somehow managed to get them off as he entered his childhood room, posters covering the walls. Harry quickly removed his shirt, revealing his nipples and various tattoos. Running over to his laptop, quickly switching it on and logging onto Skype. He called Louis. There was no answer. 

He needed his boyfriend, but he wasn't answering. He would have to do this alone.

He slowly moved towards the neglected Tescos bag on his bed, pulling out the cucumber. He ripped the plastic covering off, reveling the moist, green skin. Harry grabbed his lube from the underwear draw, pouring it all over the phallic vegetable. He ripped off his boxers, kicking them somewhere else in the room. 

What a sight. Harry was bent over,naked by his desk holding a lubed-up cucumber in his hand. Oh how his fans and parents would be ashamed of him.

He slowly rubbed it on his asshole, moistening the tight heat. He slowly pushed it in. He moaned, feeling the vegetable start to stretch him out, like his boyfriend loved to do. He slowly pulled it out, then pushed it back in with full force. The sloppy noise burning in Harry's ears. He was a moaning mess. Everything else was blocked out. The feeling of the cucumber overwhelming him. This was surprising enjoyable. Who needed a dildo when you can buy a cucumber for much cheaper. 50p from Tesco. The slick vegetable pushing in and out distracted Harry from any outside noise. That particular outside noise being the sound of someone Skyping him. 

It was 5 Seconds of Summer.

Harry had no control [eyyy]. He was leaning against his desk. His hand trying to find something to hold onto. Unfortunately for Harry that thing was the button on his laptop, accepting the video call from 5SOS. However he didn't notice, too busy focusing on his own pleasure. 

Suddenly a familiar Australian accent was heard from behind him.

"What the fuck!?"

Time stopped, as did Harry's heart for a few seconds. He had just been caught ,with a cucumber up his ass, by his friends. He turned around,

'oh shit'


End file.
